Forum:Gold strategies
We all know, with varying degrees of respect, the geth/white stratagem for making Gold-level pay with fairly consistent success. What I was wondering is, does anybody know of other stratagies for surviving other Gold scenarios? Other maps, other enemies, different team structure, etc. I haven't found anything except dumb generic tips on IGN like "carry light weapons if you want to use powerz, hurrr." Where would it be best to take on Cerberus's elite, for instance, and how, and with what kind of team? Just looking for some proven engagement options. Ctrl alt belief 08:57, May 30, 2012 (UTC) For cerberus in particular, I like to play on dagger with a team of infiltrators strung out across the central corridor, all the way across the map. This forces them to spawn opposite you and results in easy headshots at spawn. Also, it is easy on hydra to defend the circular room against either reapers or beth, as the larger units have to be exposed to your fire for a long time to get close to you. SanjayBeast 09:08, May 30, 2012 (UTC) The following tactics will work on any map & any enemy on Gold. Honestly, I don't like to use the headset microphone because I find it to be incredibly annoying and I don't want to buy to "Kinect" because it has zero appeal to me. Follow these tips to increase your chances of beating Gold on any map against any enemy. Please note that these tactics will only be effective when everyone has a microphone & are communicating with each other constantly! :) (1) The squad should pick one location to defend. Please do not pick a spot that has "4" exploitable entrances. Preferably one that forces all of the enemies to come from one direction only(this is why the settings for "Firebase White + Cerberus/Geth" on Gold yield such high success rates because the location North East of the Cerberus Fighter thing forces enemies to spawn West of your hold-out point). (2) Learn the enemy spawn point locations and try to keep them as far away as possible from your designated "hold-out" zone. Since enemies cannot spawn on top of player characters, players have to "block" these enemy spawning points & then make a mad dash back to the "hold-out" zone. I would advise that the slowest characters in the squad stay in the "hold-out" zone while the fastest characters "block" the farthest enemy spawning locations & always make sure that there is "1" player in the "hold-out" zone when the other 3 players are "blocking" the enemy spawn points. Furthermore, you only need a single player to "block" an enemy spawn point so please do not double up(have two people) on an enemy spawn point because it will one more accessible for the enemies to use! :) (3) Whatever you do, do not go "Rambo"(by yourself/solo with a 1 man army mentallity/attitude) because this is 100% guaranteed to get yourself taken down/killed! You can get away with this tactic on "Bronze" and should be done with extreme caution on "Silver". :) (4) Don't be afraid to use your missiles, seriously! By default, each player has "2" missiles to use. Keep each other informed on how much missile each sqaud member has & inform each other that someone is going to fire a missile to avoid 2 or more players using a missile against the same target; this is such a waste of valuable resources! Furthermore, don't waste it on weaker enemies because you hate them so much! I recommend using a missile if your entire squad gets taken down close together and the enemies are hanging out right on top of them. Another occassion is if you happen to come across a Brute, Banshee, and a bunch of other enemies all clumped in together. One more very important thing, aim for the ground/feet of the enemies for maximum effeciency. As much as possible, do not aim for the enemy specifically because if you miss, you don't hit anything at all! :) (5) This one is more difficult, but very important none the less. Please understand that I am not trying to be mean/rude/insensitive and understand that things happend. Out of respect for my fellow squad mates, I will not play if I am not 100% commited to being there for the entire match. I am just stating the obvious fact. This is perhaps the most important tip that I can give you guys on beating "Gold". You can get away with this on "Bronze" & will make things really difficult in "Silver". Without further delay, the most important tip for beating "Gold" is... PLEASE MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE NOT HUNGRY, THIRSTY, NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM, SLEEPY/DROWSY TO THE POINT THAT YOU WILL FALL ASLEEP WHILE PLAYING, ARE DOING SOMETHING IN CONJUCTION TO PLAYING; EXAMPLES ARE DOING THE LAUNDRY AND BABYSITTING. EITHER, TAKE CARE OF THESE FIRST OR DO NOT PLAY A "GOLD" MATCH AT ALL! DO NOT LEAVE TO DO SOMETHING ELSE WHILE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MATCH! DO NOT JOIN A MATCH IF YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN ONLY PLAY FOR 5 OR 10 MINUTES BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO GO SOMEWHERE! Because your character will just stand there, get taken down, force "1" of your squad mates to revive you, and be a detrement to the squad until you return from whatever you were doing. Again, I am not trying to be mean/rude/insensitive to anybody out there, all that I am suggesting is that if you know you can't be 100% commited to being there for the entire match, please be courteous and leave that slot for someone who is. Sincerely yours, The Crazy Tactician! 12:15, May 30, 2012 (UTC) As useful as the above strategies sound, there is a problem as there are very few maps that have both an adequate holdout position and sufficient cover for it. I mean yeah, there is White and Dagger, but some people may not go for them. --GodzillaMaster 12:29, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Again, these are just common sense best practices. I'm talking about battle plans.Ctrl alt belief 21:10, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Ah. Then: Geth Infiltrator, maxed out for damage, with either the krysae or the valiant (high damage and ROF). Male Quarian Infiltrator for debuffing with Tactical scan, and a long duration tac. cloak for objectives. Krogan vanguard with max shields & health & barrier damage reduction for moving containers, with the geth plasma shotgun to do high damage. Asari adept for biotic combos, and stashing hunters and phantoms. Done, at least for characters. Works well on defensible maps. SanjayBeast 21:19, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the misunderstanding, then here is what I would recommend if I actually used my headset microphone. My ideal team set-up would be as follows... 1 Krogan Sentinel (Me, Claymore & Widow with 40% damage reduction & "Lift Grenades") 1 Asari Justicar ( 40% damage reduction from "Biotic Sphere" & damage tuned "Reave") 1 Geth Infiltrator (Black Widow with "Proximity Mine" & max cloak duration tuning) 1 Salarian Engineer ("Shield Drain" with "Decoy") The Crazy Tactician! 02:34, May 31, 2012 (UTC) You could try this team build out too... A "Geth Engineer" using a "Turret" that is optimized for maximum damage with "Overload" that is optimized for taking out shields/barriers. A "Salarian Infiltrator" with "Shield Drain" that is optimized for maximum damage against shields/barriers with "Proximity Mine" optimized for maximum damage and "Tactical Cloak" optimized for maximum cloak duration. A "Human Adept" with "Singularity" that is optimized for maximum duration with "Warp" that is optimized to inflict maximum damage without biotic combos. A "Turian Sentinel" set-up for maximum weapon stability with 40% damage reduction from "Tech Armor" who is armed with the "Revenant" that is modded with enhanced damage and Stability. 02:58, May 31, 2012 (UTC)